Amazing spider-man quadrilogy theories
by Movie guy 94
Summary: Just a theory on how the plot for the next three spider-man movies play out


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

Part 2: Harry is introduced, he is shown to be a drug addict, Peter and Gwen graduate high school, Gwen's speech about immortality will make Peter panic and make him see a holusination of her dad, he'll warn Peter that he should've stayed away from Gwen and that now Gwen and her family are doomed, toward the end of the movie, Gwen will get severely injured trying to help Peter while he's fighting electro, electro flees while Peter gets Gwen to a hospital, Peter will find electro and chase him throughout manhattan leading to an epic final battle in times square, resulting in electro being drained of his power when Peter injects him with liquid rubber, afterword, Peter will visit Gwen at the hospital and attempt to break up with her, although she stops him before he can say anything and tells him that it was never just his choice to make, and that she's just as much of a risk if she's away from him and if shes with him she knows that he'll keep her safe no matter what (he changes his mind about the break up), a few weeks later, Peter will have Gwen meet him at the pier where he proposes to her, she says yes, they embrace as the movie ends with the Brooklyn bridge in the background

Part 3: one year later, Peter and Gwen are happily married, mj makes her long-awaited introduction as Harry's girlfriend (she is implied to have a crush on Peter), Peter still has nightmares about Gwen dying, she doesn't know about them, Harry and Norman Osborn will have bigger roles creating more of a build-up to norman becoming green goblin, and showing the diffrence between Norman and Harry, Felicia Hardy is arrested for trying to dig up information on oscorp, Peter visits her at ravencraft to trying to find out what she knows, she doesn't say much but she does tell him the address to her apartment, she gives him the combination to a safe she has hidden behind a wall, she then bites down on a cyanide capsule before Peter can ask anymore questions, he finds her apartment and finds out the full truth about oscorp and his parents, Peter, now realizing that he and gwen will most likely be killed because they know to much, when he gets to his apartment he finds it empty, Peter suddenly gets a call from who he believes to be Gwen, is actually the vulture (he would be the main villain in part 3) he simply says "meet me at the bridge" when Peter gets there, he finds vulture holding by the throat atop the bridge, he tells Peter that if he doesn't turn himself into oscorp he will torture and murder Gwen and make Peter watch, Gwen is able to gwt out of vulture's grip and stabs him with a knife she was hiding, giving Peter the chance to attack him, after a lengthy fight, Peter is able to gain the upper hand and snap vultures neck, afterword, we see Norman and some of his assistants walking into a room, one of his assistants says that the "project" failed and spider-man is still alive, Norman says that it seems like the only way to deal with it is to do it himself, the camera zooms out to show the construction ofthe machine that turns him into green goblin,

Part 4: takes place 3 months later, Harry and Mj are engaged, Gwen is implied to be pregnant, Harry has told his father that he wants nothing to do with him or oscorp due to the monster his father has become, Norman, seeing mj as a threat to his relationship with Harry, has her killed and has it look like spider-man did it, MJ's death breaks Harry completely, to where Norman practically controls him, he is able to trick Harry into using the machine on himself by saying that it's the only way he'd be strong enough to kill spider-man, Harry agrees but only takes a lower amount of the gas, it doesn't physically change him, but it does make him stronger, Norman, after seeing the machine work for Harry, uses it himself, but he takes a much higher amount, he tells Harry that they can take down spider-man together, Harry agrees, at the end they kidnap Gwen, in the final fight, Peter fights Harry and tries to convince him that he wasn't involved with MJ's death and that Norman is only mini pulsating him, Harry finally believes him, when Norman tries to kill Peter, Harry tries to fight him, resulting in Harry's death, Peter then beats the ever-livingmcrap out of Norman, shoots a web around his neck and throws him out the window, using his web as a noose, the movie ends with Peter and Gwen looking out at the sunrise


End file.
